Heretofore there has existed a secret compartment wallet or coin holder of a design substantially resembling that of the present invention, except that the secret of finding the entry mechanism for gaining access thereinto was substantially more simple than for the present invention, the prior article having stitches sewing the first and third layers "consistently" always through the slits across the entire width of the elongated central material such that accidental exploratory pulling of various materials could often result in the material being pulled past the stitches sufficient to detect the secret of the central material not being sewn, the stitches extending solely through the slits.